UsnaBolt922 and KidOfTheBlackHole React to "I’m Shadow’s mother, and my son isn’t who you think he is!"
Usna: Hey everyone! Today, me and Kyle are reacting to a fanfic called I’m Shadow’s mother, and my son isn’t who you think he is!, based off a series that was definitely not stolen from Reddit! Kyle: I don't see any reason why Neko should be posting these creepypastas. They have no place on this wiki! Usna: But then again, Neko doesn't like it when we criticize him, so let's try to go easy on this. Kyle: Okay... So I’ve been hearing a lot about my son Shadow, and how he’s been killing people to protect Addison and Andrew. Well I am his mother, Night, and I need to let you know that he wasn’t like this! Usna: He was actually Light, but then he became a shadow because of physics. I gave birth to him in a place the humans call Michigan. Kyle: Hopefully he wasn't born in Detroit. His father was Dusk, and he left me before he was born. He already had 12,000 sons and 12,000 daughters to take care of, and he didn’t want to take care of another one! Usna: He probably has OCD, and needed a 12,001th daughter. What an idiot he is! He just abandoned me and his newborn son just so he can enclose the sun when it sets! Kyle: Isn't that his job, bitching concept? So here am I, doing everything I can to protect Shadow. His infant years were okay, but when he turned to a toddler, he started acting... “strange”. Usna: By strange, do you mean starting to idolize ROBLOX school shooters? By that, I mean he was beginning to be quiet and shy. There were also a lot of dead birds and mice in the area. And my son is sometimes covered in their blood. Kyle: It's the fucking Michigan Animal Massacre! Starting Shadowface! Eventually, I took him to Monster Preschool of Michigan, where he can learn to be with other monsters. Usna: Geez, you think Neko would at least explain more about these places! Kyle: Then again, putting actual effort in fanfics is the hardest job in the world according to Neko! He was actually doing pretty good, but one day, it was lunchtime, and one of his friends were eating human remains. Kyle: That monster must've been Jeffrey Dahmer. Usna: Damnit, Jeff! We told you not to be killing little boys anymore! Shadow was so disgusted, he shredded the meat and fought the kid! He was suspended immediately, and I was furious at him! Why would he do such a thing? Usna: Shadow was doing that kid justice. Get fucked, Jeffrey! I’ve enrolled him in many other monster preschools, and he always got kicked out for the same thing: assaulting his friends over human remains! Kyle: Damn, my boy Shadow be on a serial killer killing spree! I’ve tried to teach him that it was normal for monsters to eat humans, but he didn’t care. He said that no human should be killed for food. How ridiculous was that? Usna: What kind of universe allows serial killers to eat people? Eventually, I had no choice but to move to this place called Pennsylvania, because he was no longer allowed in Michigan schools. Kyle: At least they don't have to worry about the serial killers. So I had to train him to tolerate human meat. It took a while, but he eventually started to tolerate it, and he was allowed back to school. Usna: Yeah, it's okay to eat people! So things by that point were good, right? WRONG. Kyle: I guess he starting focusing on the ROBLOX school shooters. He started to hang out with friends that were gang members! Usna: Was he hanging out with Lil Uzi Vert? We were in Philadelphia at that time, and the particular area we lived in was notorious for crime. Kyle: He definitely was hanging out with Lil Poopsie Vert. Concerned, I went to spy on him. Usna: One of Shadow's friend caught her and shot her to death. I followed him to an abandoned church, where he and his buddies were exchanging something for cash. Upon a closer look, it was marijuana. Kyle: He was probably exchanging it with Snoop Dogg. I can not believe him! I warned him about that drug! We monsters do not like drugs like marijuana because it is bad for our health. Usna: Sorry, sir, but we monsters are certified Christians, so dON'T pASS oUT tHE dEVIL'S lETTUCE. Plus, it was illegal for recreational use in Pennsylvania, so for him to trade it in for cash was wrong! Kyle: Since marijuana is legal for medical use in Pennsylvania, maybe he was using it for that? I knew he was gonna be in big trouble when he got home, so I zoomed back home and waited on the front steps for him to come. When he arrived, he was confused. Usna: Is Shadow gonna get whipped, or caned? “Mom, why are you on the front steps? It’s called outside!” He said. Kyle: Yeah, it's a outside, not a front steps! Usna: Maybe he meant cold, but Auto Correct got in the way. “And why were you exchanging the marijuana for cash?!” I responded. “Oh shi- mom I’m sorry, but I needed the money!” He defended. Kyle: He needed the money to buy some V-Bucks. “THAT IS NO EXCUSE!!! YOU COULD BE ARRESTED FOR THIS!!!” I snapped. I then dragged him inside and beated him with a belt out of anger. He was crying hysterically and ran to his room when I was done. Usna: Now Shadow is wishing he was arrested. He didn’t talk to me for the next few days. It was mostly from the beating I gave him, and I knew he needed some space to recover. So I let him do his own thing. Kyle: What the fuck do you expect when you traumatize your own child? One night, I heard my car starting up. Scared, I grabbed my gun and ran outside, only to find that the car was speeding away. Usna: The Wet Bandits strike again! I was terrified, and I called on Shadow. That’s when I realized he wasn’t in the house. Kyle: He must've pulled a Tay-K. Usna: https://youtube.com/watch?v=OYhXJaEbw7c I panicked. He ran away! Why would he? Over a beating?! Usna: That's what you get for abusing your son! I reported the car stolen and hoped that the local police would find my car and eventually my son, but they didn’t. Apparently, the car wasn’t even registered, so they couldn’t track him down. Kyle: Night was arrested and sentenced to death for the unregistered vehicle. And here we are today. I just found out that he was posting his account on his post life in the Violette1st Fanon Wiki (I also read some of the fanfics on this wiki, and a lot of are bad!). Usna: She must've read the DaddyOFuck fanfics. He doesn’t seem to have any recollection of his previous life, and I’m sure he doesn’t like to talk about it. He also hasn’t updated in a while, and I’m really worried something bad happened to him. Kyle: He probably went to live with Don Bluth in Scottsdale, Arizona. Shadow, if you’re reading this, then I’m sorry I beated you. I was just mad about the marijuana and all, and I care about you. Please come back to Philadelphia. Usna: After what you did and now you're sorry? My life is getting worse and worse, and I’m losing more and more hope than ever. Kyle: Oh the horror! And if you live in Pennsylvania, please find my son, and return him to me. Usna: We don't live in Pennsylvania, so we're not gonna find Shadow. I want him back... I miss mommy’s baby boy... Kyle: https://youtube.com/watch?v=WxQ2XLFDyNI Usna: No, this is more fitting. Category:Fanfic Category:Usna Reacts Category:Kid and Usna Mock Neko